Fireflies
by RenKirihara
Summary: Misaki's day was unlike any other, bad good, everythin. Fireflies and Li's Love Li/Misaki Not good at sumaries. my 1st uploaded fanfic R&R but be kind please... Rated T just in case


**Misaki watched the city out her window, her wet hair dripping out of the towel wrapped around her head. It was a strange day, even stranger than normal. She just stood there, her hands on the railing of her balcony. The open top of her pajama jacket blew back in the wind. Simple blue, like everything else she wore. The tank-top was black though, simpler yet. She took the towel off her head and shook out her hair, tossing the towel to a chair. "I doubt Ill get to sleep tonight…" She mumbled to herself.**

**The wind blew again chillier. She wrapped her arms around herself. She was surprised when she saw a firefly land on her fichus. "What? A lighting bug… but they don live around here…" She mumbled. "How…?"**

**She smiled when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Her hand intertwined with his. "You brought them didn't you Li?" She said with a smile.**

**"Do you like them?" He asked.**

**She nodded. "They're beautiful…" **

**A firefly landed on their hands and buzzed its light a few times before it flew off. "Wow…" she whispered.**

**"I haven't seen fireflies sense I was young…" She whispered.**

**Hei smiled. "Glad I could make you happy." He whispered kissing her cheek.**

**They turned and Misaki saw her apartment full of little lightning bugs. She laughed softly. "Li you are the most outrageous man I've ever met… I love you." **

**xXx**

Earlier that night

**Misaki Flopped onto her bed and sighed. Her day was stressful so much that she stormed out in the middle of the day. "How could they be so…." Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. **

**"Who could that be?" She wondered as she walked to the door of her apartment.**

**She opened the door and saw Li. "Li!" She said shocked.**

**Hei just smiled and opened his arms in a friendly way Misaki almost forgot she had called his apartment, but hung up when he picked up. Misaki hugged him tightly letting go of all embarrassment. Hei blushed, and wrapped his arms around her softly. "Misaki…" He whispered into her ear.**

**Misaki blushed madly, it was the first time he had ever called her by her first name. She looked up at him and starred deep into his blue eyes. "Y…yes Li?" She managed to say.**

**"We should probably get out of the doorway…" Hei said chuckling.**

**Misaki let go of him and let him in closing the door behind him. "So… why did you come here…?" She asked shyly.**

**"Uh, oh. Well when you hung up on my I figured something was wrong so I… I kinda just came over… I hope that's okay…" He mumbled embarrassed. **

**"Oh no! Its fine!" She said suddenly chuckling nervously.**

**Li was rubbing his head but when he opened his eyes and looked at Misaki he blushed, seeing her cheeks a bright red. "Is something wrong Misaki? Do you have a fervor? Your face is kinda red." He said putting his forehead to hers, making her blush more.**

**"L…Li…" She mumbled, before pushing him back. **

**"I'm Fine Li… I called you because… well I have no one else to talk to…" she mumbled. **

**Li just starred at her surprised, but then smiled. "You'll always have me." **

**Misaki blushed more, but tried to compose herself. She was not a shy schoolgirl, never was. She was a cop. She should never be acting like this… But for some reason, whenever she was around Li, her heart started pounding, and she got weak in the knees. "You know what Li…" She said, composed again.**

**Hei looked at her surprised and confused. "Yes…?"**

**"Thank you. Ill keep that in mind… I may even use that knowledge." She smiled.**

**Hei smiled back and pulled Misaki into a hug. He had finally admitted to himself on the way over that he was in love with Misaki Kirihara, and even though it may mess with his missions, he would always love her, and would do the best he could to be there for her. Misaki looked up at Hei who was lowering his head towards hers. He softly placed hi lips upon her forehead. **


End file.
